Fame or Shame (mission)
You may be looking for the TV program, Fame or Shame.'' '''Fame or Shame' is a mission in Grand Theft Auto V ''for protagonist Michael De Santa with the help of Trevor Philips. Description At the De Santa family residence, Michael is arguing with Amanda about Michael's emotional distance from the family and his change in behavior. Then Fabien appears to greet Amanda, and then Jimmy appears, and also argues with Michael about his behavior. Suddenly, Trevor Philips shows up at the house, greeting everyone and specially his best friend Michael, who is shocked by Trevor's arrival; Michael was convinced that Trevor was dead. Trevor soon notices that Tracey is not in the house. Jimmy says she is auditioning for the ''Fame or Shame talent show. Michael and Trevor drive to the Maze Bank Arena, where they find Lazlow Jones about to present Tracey to the show's three judges. Tracey begins her performance and Lazlow joins in, dancing erotically with Michael's daughter. Michael and Trevor are both furious and break up the audition. Lazlow flees the arena with Michael and Trevor in pursuit. Michael and Trevor emerge to find their car towed away, so they hijack a Phantom to chase Lazlow who attempts to escape in his red Dilettante. Michael and Trevor follow Lazlow through Los Santos, eventually cornering him when his car's battery runs out in the Los Santos Storm Drain. Trevor forces Lazlow to dance without his pants on and warns him not to touch Tracey again. Lazlow agrees and runs away. Mission objectives *Go to the Maze Bank Arena. *Enter the arena. *Chase after Lazlow. *Get in the truck. *Chase Lazlow's car. Gold Medal Objectives *Fastest Speed - Reach top speed in the Phantom. *Bearing Down - Stay close to Lazlow throughout the chase. *No, I Can Park Here - Knock out the event Coordinator. *All Hooked Up - Don't unhook the trailer. Aftermath Daily Globe Newspaper "Panic turned to chaos to bedlam as an argument broke out between outspoken Fame or Shame host Lazlow and the relative of a contestant who was auditioning. It is believed the fight began when the father of a contestant objected to his daughter's appearance on the show and chased the host from the scene. Onlookers were traumatized. This is further worry for Fame or Shame'', which has been dipping in the ratings recently." Lifeinvader Posts *Amanda De Santa - "''I thought you promised me we'd never see that psycho again? This clean slate of yours seems to be getting dirtier by the day." *Tracey De Santa - "That was my big break! I was going to be famous! Lazlow said the camera loves me! Why are you never there when i need you as a father but ALWAYS there when i don't??? Don't you want me to be happy? I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS." *Tracey De Santa - "And wtf is uncle trevor doing here? How is he even still alive?" Bleeter Posts *@Lazlow - "Got chased out of the studio by 2 gay dads who forced me into an act of public humiliation. I love the West Coast!" *@TraceyDeSanta - "The big day has arrived. This is what i've been training for. Chapter II starts now!" *@bunueloaddict5 - "Hahahaha how funny is that story about Lazlow having to flee the Fame or Shame set? Makes a change for him to be chased - normally he's the one doing the stalking! LOL" Trivia *Amanda reveals in the beginning of this mission that she only cheats on Michael, because he was the first of then two to be unfaithful, having betrayed Amanda with a stripper. (It's possible for the player to have made this true, if any booty calls have been set up prior to this.) *The song Tracey dances to in her Fame or Shame audition is "Give It to Me Baby" by Rick James, which can be heard on Space 103.2. *Michael's line in this episode "Nama-go fuck yourself" was ad-libbed by Ned Luke during the motion capture for this scene. In an interview with IGN, he stated it was a playfull jab at his real-life wife, Amy Sax, who is a yoga instructor. *The Phantom semi chase may be a reference to Terminator 2: Judgement Day, as the chase from the movie and GTA V both end in a canal. *This is the first time Lazlow is seen in person during a mission. In previous games he was a radio personality on stations such as Integrity 2.0 in GTA IV and V-Rock in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. If the player has watched any of the in-game TV, however, Lazlow will have already been seen in the Fame or Shame broadcast. *This mission can be triggered by either Trevor or Michael. *Trevor also adds that he hates Lazlow on the TV and radio. Lazlow was first a radio host in past GTAs before he was an actual character in GTA V. *If the player switches to Michael after the mission Friends Reunited, this mission automatically begins. *Its possible to call both Tracey and Jimmy after this mission, Tracey will say again that Michael destroyed her life and Michael will just say that she will get over this and realize what he did to her was a favor; Jimmy however, will say that he is concerned about Trevor's return and what he could do with his father, Michael will say to Jimmy don't worry about this. If the player doesn't call Tracey, she may automatically call Michael the next time the player switches to him. **It's also possible to call Tracey a second time immediately after her first call, if the player does this she will say to Michael stop calling her and even that she wish Trevor was her father. *Jimmy will send a e-mail to Trevor after this mission saying that he is glad that Trevor returned and asking him to hang out, after this, Jimmy will be available to go on friend activities with Trevor. *Martin Madrazo will send a text message to Michael after this mission saying that he received the money from the jewelry store robbery, and is pleased that he kept his word. If the player goes to Martin's house in Vinewood Hills, they will see that the repairing progress is already underway. *If the player switches to Franklin after this mission, he will be seen talking to Tanisha at his aunt's house and she appears to break up with him. *Finishing this mission earns the player the "A Friendship Resurrected" achievement/trophy. *There is a song on the official Grand Theft Auto V soundtrack entitled, "A Bit of an Awkward Situation," which may have been named after when in the beginning cutscene, Michael says, "I got in a bit of an awkward situation." *When Lazlow is talking in front of the camera crew, he says that the auditions are, "right here in Vinewood, San Andreas," which is incorrect, because this scene was at the Maze Bank Arena, which is in La Puerta. However this is not unusual as many productions filmed in suburbs of real-life Los Angeles are often said to be filmed in Hollywood. *The Phantom pulls a unique Fame or Shame trailer. *The dialogue between Michael and Trevor en route to the arena contain a few points of interest. **According to Trevor, Sandy Shores is located "several hours" from Los Santos, though in reality the drive at top speed is only a few minutes at most on the game map. ***However, minutes in real time are hours in GTA time. Also, the realistic drive to Sandy Shores going at normal speed would likely be several hours long. ** Trevor acts as though he's never been to Los Santos, whereas Michael suggests he hasn't visited the Sandy Shores region. This can be a continuity error depending on player choices prior to this. Michael, for example, may well have been taken to Sandy Shores and area to explore or to search for letter fragments, or to complete Epsilon missions. Trevor may have visited Los Santos to access his garage, take part in pastimes or engage in rampages well before he relocates there. * After the mission, Lazlow's Dilettante will not emit any smoke, but it cannot be driven. Gallery Ss.jpg|A pre-release screenshot of the mission. Videos File:GTA 5 Walkthrough Part 19 Fame or Shame|Fame or Shame Mission Walkthrough Navigation }} Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA V